Bad Wolf
by MsBooknerd1
Summary: Hello! This is something I thought of during "Turn Left". I mean, we all see the Doctor freaking out at "Bad Wolf", but what was going through his mind during that last scene?


**Hi! This is just a short one-shot I thought of while watching "Turn Left" (one of my favourites by the way). Because we all see the Doctor freaking out at "BAD WOLF", but what was going through his head? So, this is my version of the Doctor's point of view during the last minutes of "Turn Left".**

**Quotes taken from "Turn Left".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Doctor Who-ish. I am just a humble teenager who couldn't pay much even if BBC bothered to sue me.**

* * *

Where was Donna? The Doctor absent-mindedly thought. He was sure he'd seen her going into a shop a bit to the right. He stuck in his head, and said:

"Everything all right?"

"Oh god, oh god!" she said and gave him a big hug. The Doctor was very surprised.

"What the hell was that for?" he wondered. She smiled at him and said:

"I don't know!" She gave him a hug again. He laughed.

* * *

"I can't remember. Slippin' away. You know when you're trying to think of a dream and it just sort of... goes." she said in a dreamy voice.

"Just got lucky, this thing. It's one of the Trickster's brigade." He poked at the big bug with a stick. "Changes a life in tiny little ways. Most of the time the universe just compensates around it, but with you," (here he looked at Donna)"great big parallel world." Donna smiled, but frowned and said:

"Hold on, you said parallel worlds are sealed off."

"Yeah, but you had one created around you. Funny thing is, it seems to happen a lot, to you."

"How d'ya mean?" Donna asked, a bit nervous.

"Well, the Library, then this."

"Just goes with the job, I s'pose," she said, trying to shrug it off.

"Sometimes I think there's way too much coincidences around you, Donna. I met you once, then I met your grandfather, then I met you again. In the whole wide universe, I met you for a second time. It's like something's binding us together." he mused.

"Don't be so daft. I'm nothin' special."

"Yes you are, you're brilliant." he reassured her.

She smiled, but then she got a look on her face as if she remembered something.

"She said that." Something in her tone caught the Doctor's attention.

"Who did?"

"That woman... I can't remember."

"Well, she never existed now."

Donna voice was as if she was trying really hard to remember something.

"No, but she said, the stars... She said the stars are goin' out."

"Yeah, but that's world's gone."

"No, but she said it was all worlds. Every world. She said that 'The darkness is coming. Even here.'"

"Who was she?"

"I don't know."

The Doctor was curious now. Who could this mystery woman be, who knew not only that he thought that Donna was brilliant, but also that the stars was going out in every world? She knew that they were going out in all the worlds, meaning that she'd had to visit many parallel worlds. _Coulditpossiblybe_...? No. It wasn't. He tried to beat down the hope that had suddenly started to grow. It didn't work.

"What did she look like?"

"She was... (Donna thought for a second) ...blonde." she shrugged.

Blonde. _Blonde. _But he couldn't be sure.

"What was her name?"

"I don't _know._"

"Donna, what was her name?!" his voice urgent.

"But she told me... to warn you! She said, two words..."

He had to know them, he _had_ to _know_ which _words!_

"What two words? What were they? What did she say?" he said, the words coming out in a blur.

Silence, as Donna recalled which words she had said.

"Bad Wolf."

Bad Wolf. _Bad Wolf. BAD WOLF!_

"But what does it mean?"

He ran out immediately. And there they were. Those words. The words were everywhere! On posters, on banners, on flags. They were even on the TARDIS! What had she said, that day? _"I take the words, I scatter them. Across time and space."_

** BADWOLF.**_**  
**_

He ran into the TARDIS, where the Cloister Bell was ringing, and the entire control room was filled with red light.

"Doctor, what is it? What's Bad Wolf?"

The Cloister Bell rang.

"It's the end of the universe."

And even though he knew this, even though he knew that this meant chaos and destruction (and even though his emotions were in disarray), there was a loud, ecstatic, elated voice in his mind, filled with joy, screaming:

"_Rose is coming BACK!"_

* * *

**So, what do you think? Tell me in the reviews. I need to know whether my writing is good or bad. My face always splits into a big grin everytime I open my mail and see:**

**XXX has reviewed your story!**

**Thank You!**

**/MsBooknerd1**


End file.
